Field of the Invention
In the field of data recording utilizing record mediums, such as magnetic tapes, it is conventional practice to support transducer heads on pivoted or sliding mechanical support members which are actuated to move the transducer head into and out of operative engagement with the magnetic tape. In digital application of high track density recording, each transducer head may be provided with a plurality of reading gaps which are required to be precisely aligned with corresponding channels or tracks on the magnetic tape. Using mechanical components for moving the transducer head into and out of engagement with the magnetic tape required that the elements be manufactured to extremely close tolerance and be maintained in precise clearance and alignment in order to provide a high degree of head alignment accuracy over a number of operations which would make the use of said mounting economically feasible. In use, it has been found that even with close tolerances and clearances provided, normal wear of the parts has limited the useful life of transducer head actuating mechanism to the point that the cost in using this type of mechanism is relatively high. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a transducer head actuating mechanism which is simple in construction and operation and, therefore, low in cost. It is a further object of this invention to provide a transducer head actuating mechanism which repeatedly provides a very high degree of alignment accuracy without the need for precision adjustments to compensate for normal deterioration of clearances between mating elements and alignment of related parts due to wear. It is another object of this invention to provide an actuating mechanism for moving a self-alignment pinch roller into engagement with the magnetic tape which allows for deflection of the tape drive capstan.